Modern computing devices provide user interfaces which present information to users in various formats. Typically, the screen size and the font size limit the amount of information which can be presented at a given time. Accordingly, some user interfaces allow the user to navigate among different views, such as to view more detailed information about a topic. Such user interfaces can be found on mobile devices, desktop or laptop computers and web interfaces, for example.